If I was A Demon
by Yu Hyungseo
Summary: Lee Donghae dan hidupnya, Lee Donghae dan semua persenjataannya, Lee Donghae dan kelompok teroris yang dipimpinnya. Tak disangka satu misi pembunuhan dalam hidupnya akan mempertemukan ia dengan Choi Siwon. Pertarungan antar yang baik dan yang jahat. OC.
1. Ch 1: Demons

INCHEON, Korea Selatan.

21:49 malam.

Bandara utama Incheon International Airport masih terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Bandara besar itu dipenuhi ratusan orang dengan tujuan penerbangan yang berbeda-beda, kebanyakan menuju pada kota besar yang sama. Beberapa dari orang-orang itu nampak terburu-buru menyeret koper-koper besar mereka. Sebagian lagi ada yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil membaca surat kabar. Satu persatu pesawat mulai berangkat sesuai dengan jadwalnya masing-masing, lalu disusul dengan pesawat-pesawat yang tiba membawa penumpang yang sebagian besar baru terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pekerja bandara yang asing. Dengan cekatan ia mendorong troli berisi koper-koper segala ukuran. Sesekali ia terlihat tengah bersiul santai. Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat pekerja bandara lain memanggilnya.

Pekerja bandara asing itu menoleh. Diujung sana terlihat seorang pekerja bandara lain yang tubuhnya lebih tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit garang.

"Kau," kata pekerja bandara bertubuh tinggi itu. "Orang baru disini, _eh_?"

Pekerja bandara asing itu menaikkan topinya. Ia mengangguk.

"Oh… jangan macam-macam, ya. Dua bulan lalu ada pencuri yang menyamar menjadi pekerja bandara disini." Ia berdehem sebelum akhirnya tertawa keras. Sejenak kemudian ia meninggalkan pekerja bandara asing itu, masih sambil tertawa.

"Oh, iya, satu lagi." Pria itu berhenti, nampak akan berbalik lagi. "Bisa tidak nanti kau bawakan—"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tercekik dari pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Ia baru menyadari lehernya telah tertancap sebuah pisau lipat berukuran kecil yang mematikan. Ia tahu siapa yang melempar pisau itu. Namun sebelum ia sempat berteriak, tubuhnya sudah ambruk lebih dulu. Rasanya tak ada suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya.

Pekerja bandara bertubuh besar itupun tewas seketika.

**xxXxx**

PEKERJA bandara asing itu mendengus, kesal karena wajahnya terungkap semudah itu. Dengan kasar ia mencabut pisau lipat yang menancap di leher pekerja bandara tadi, lalu diseretnya tubuh itu ke tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau umum. Kemudian, sambil menggerutu ia mengambil sebuah _walkie-talkie _dari dalam saku celana panjangnya. Ditekannya nomor saluran yang sesuai. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari tempat lain.

"—_hae_-hyung—" kata suara di _walkie-talkie _itu putus-putus. "—_cepat sekali_…"

"Ulangi lagi, Kyuhyun."

"_Donghae_-hyung," kata suara itu lagi, kali ini terdengar jelas. "_Kau menghubungiku lebih cepat_."

"Ada sedikit masalah," ucap pria bernama Donghae itu. "Aku terpaksa _menghabisi _satu orang lagi. Bisa kau suruh Kangin membawa helikopternya lebih awal? Aku dan Sungmin akan menunggunya di atap bandara. Lalu kau menyusul."

"_Itu bisa kuurus, yang penting kau keluar dengan selamat dulu, _Hyung."

Donghae menghapus keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Aku sedang menuju ke atas. Tunggu sampai—"

Langkah Donghae terhenti lagi, kini di anak tangga menuju ke atas. Ada seseorang yang sepertinya secara tidak sengaja sedang berdiri disana.

"Ah…" Pria paruh baya itu menatap Donghae dengan aneh. "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Donghae mengambil pisau lipatnya, lalu dengan cepat ia melempar pisau lipat itu tepat kearah pria paruh baya dihadapannya. Pisau lipat itu menancap jauh kedalam leher pria tadi, merobek saluran pernapasan pria itu hingga ia tewas seketika.

Tubuh pria itupun menggelinding begitu saja menuruni tangga. Dan tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, Donghae bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya ke atap bandara itu sambil sesekali berbicara dengan Kyuhyun di _walkie-talkie_.

"Kyuhyun, aku _menghabisi _satu orang lagi…"

**xxXxx**

SEMENTARA itu, jauh di atap bandara yang transparan, Lee Sungmin mengintai keadaan sekitar dari balik Karabiner 98k-nya. Ia bukan seorang _sniper _yang handal, tapi kemampuannya adalah yang terbaik diantara personil lainnya. Dari balik teropong _rifle_-nya ia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang-orang berlalu lalang di lingkungan bandara. Target mereka nampaknya belum tiba, lagipula Donghae belum memberi tanda padanya.

Sejenak kemudian ia melihat iring-iringan mobil kementrian jauh dibawahnya. Sungmin mendekatkan lagi matanya pada teropong. Ia memastikan bahwa targetnya sudah ada dibawah sana. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul seorang pria paruh baya yang dikawal beberapa _bodyguard _bertubuh kekar. Begitu melihat para _bodyguard _itu, keyakinan Sungmin menjadi bulat. _Ini dia_, batinnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar gemerisik dari _walkie-talkie_-nya. Itu Donghae.

"Aku sudah melihat target," kata Sungmin lebih dulu.

_"Kyuhyun sudah siap di lantai bawah. Tunggu aba-abaku."_

Hening. Donghae dan Sungmin sama-sama memperhatikan target mereka dari tempat yang berbeda. Pria itu berjalan menjauhi mobilnya dengan diiringi beberapa orang. Selama beberapa detik Donghae menunggu momen yang tepat supaya misinya kali ini dapat berjalan lancar.

_"Tunggu sampai target berada tepat pada arah jam 12,"_ ucap Donghae.

Sungmin menurut. Ia menunggu dengan tegang. Targetnya masih berjalan, dan terus berjalan… hingga akhirnya ia menginjak tempat yang tepat.

Sungmin menembakkan Karabiner-nya. Peluru _rifle _itu melesat cepat. Terdengar suara memekik dari bawah sana. Namun yang memekik itu bukan target mereka, melainkan sosok lain berseragam mirip agen rahasia yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang rombongan orang-orang itu.

_"Meleset! Kita ketahuan!" _ucap Donghae panik. _"Bubar dari masing-masing pos! Kita dikepung sekelompok agen!"_

Saat itu juga terdengar suara letusan senjata api di sekeliling Sungmin. Posisinya diketahui agen-agen yang berada dibawah sana. Suara Donghae pun telah menghilang dari balik _walkie-talkie_. Sungmin hanya bisa berharap pimpinannya itu bisa lolos lagi kali ini.

"LEDAKKAN! Sekarang!"

Bagian depan bandara Incheon pun seketika luluh lantak. Hampir semua orang yang masih berada disana tewas seketika. Sementara sebagian kecil lainnya berlarian dengan panik. Selang beberapa detik, terdengar lagi ledakan kedua yang diiringi dengan suara letusan senjata api yang bersusul-susulan.

Donghae mencapai atap bandara dengan selamat. Ia mengendap-endap, memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya. Donghae melangkah perlahan menuju tempat dimana helikopternya akan berhenti. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan pistol yang hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya. Donghae melonjak kaget. Ia spontan menembak balik dan mencari tempat berlindung, namun sosok misterius itu terus menembakinya walaupun sosok itu tahu peluru yang ditembakkannya tidak akan mengenai Donghae.

Sosok itu melangkah dengan tenang. Namun sebaliknya, itu justru membuat Donghae merasa kuatir. Dia pastilah bukan pria sembarangan, pikirnya. Namun akhirnya terdengar suara baling-baling helikopter, dan Donghae tahu siapa itu.

Ia mendongak keatas. Nampak olehnya sebuah AH-6 Little Bird melayang diatas kepalanya. Dari dalam sana muncul Kangin dengan kedua tangannya memegang pistol, menembaki sosok yang tadi menyerang Donghae. Tapi sosok itu terus luput dari peluru yang dilesatkan Kangin. Pria itu berhasil kabur tepat pada waktunya.

Donghae tidak ingin membuang waktu lagi. Ia langsung menaiki tangga tali yang terjulur dari helikopter itu, lalu memanjat dengan cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mencoba menyusul dibelakangnya. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka bertiga berhasil menaiki tangga tali itu dan mencapai badan helikopter. Donghae merebahkan dirinya dengan napas terengah. Ia masih dapat melihat sekumpulan mobil polisi dengan sirine yang menyala-nyala memburunya dari bawah. Tapi mereka sama-sama tahu, itu percuma saja. Helikopter yang ia naiki sudah lebih dulu melesat sebelum polisi-polisi itu sempat menghubungi angkatan udara.

**xxXxx**

BUSAN, Korea Selatan.

Dua hari kemudian.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Heo Minri merasa beruntung dapat memiliki rumah sendiri didekat pantai. Rumahnya sederhana. Tidak terlalu besar, dan tidak kecil juga. Tapi rumah bernuansa modern yang ia tempati nampaknya menjadi salah satu rumah yang menarik minat orang-orang disekitarnya. Paduan serasi warna kelabu yang terang dengan strip biru disepanjang dinding luar rumahnya membuat bangunan yang sudah dibangun sejak lima belas tahun itu terkesan asri. Apalagi jika melihat taman sederhana yang ia buat sendiri. Taman itu dipenuhi pot berisi bunga petunia ungu-putih dan anggrek bulan. Paduan yang sangat serasi.

Selain itu, jendela yang ia buat super-besar memungkinkan cahaya matahari dapat dengan bebas memasuki bagian dalam rumahnya. Minri selalu menyukai cahaya matahari pagi. Itu membuatnya rileks, setidaknya begitulah menurutnya.

Tapi salah satu hal yang tidak begitu Minri sukai adalah suara bel pintu di pagi hari. Siapa _sih _yang datang disaat ia harus bersiap-siap ke tempat kerja? Akhirnya dengan setengah hati, gadis yang baru berulang tahun kesembilan belas itu membuka pintu.

"Pagi!"

Minri melonjak kaget melihat tamu paginya. "Donghae… _oppa_?"

"Kenapa mukamu seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu begitu?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga melihat wajah lelah kekasihnya itu. Jelas terlihat kalau Minri kurang tidur.

"Ah… kenapa _oppa _kesini? 'Kan aku harus ke tempat kerja."

"Aku justru mau mengantarmu. Tidak boleh?"

"Eeeh! Kata siapa? Boleh _kok_!" Wajah Minri berubah sumringah. "Aku ambil tas dulu, ya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian Minri kembali dengan membawa tas tangan cokelat yang selalu dipakainya untuk bekerja. Melihat Minri muncul dengan riangnya membuat Donghae merasa begitu senang. Ia selalu berpikir, mungkin setiap momen bersama Minri adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. _Ah… gadis itu memang tak pernah tampak sedih_. Karena itu Donghae selalu berusaha menjadi seorang lelaki yang baik untuk Minri.

"Kau selalu nampak cocok dengan baju perawat," ujar Donghae sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Seandainya aku bisa jadi dokter."

"Eh? Sudah terlambat kalau _oppa _baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Hei, jangan meremehkanku. Aku tahu banyak tentang ilmu kedokteran."

Minri tertawa. "Kalau _oppa _yang bilang begitu, jadi meragukan."

"Enak saja." Donghae membalas Minri dengan mencubit hidung gadis itu. Minri mengaduh pelan. Entah kenapa, terlintas pikiran konyol di kepalanya untuk memakai masker supaya hidungnya tidak menjadi tempat balas dendam Donghae lagi.

Minri baru akan berbicara saat tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan mobilnya. Pria itu menatap lurus kedepan, seolah ada sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan hingga membuat lidahnya tercekat.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Minri.

"Err…" Donghae nampak akan memutar balik mobilnya. "Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita lewat jalan belakang, lebih cepat sampai…"

Namun belum sempat Donghae memutar mobilnya, terdengar suara kaca pintu mobil yang diketuk. Seorang polisi muncul dari balik kaca itu saat Donghae membukanya. Minri dapat melihat sebuah pistol yang bertengger diantara ikat pinggang polisi itu. Sepertinya ada razia atau semacamnya…

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Donghae ragu.

Polisi itu menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Kami hanya sedang meningkatkan keamanan disini, mengingat kasus terorisme dua hari yang lalu."

"Err… jadi?"

"Ah, sudahlah… lagipula itu tidak penting. Boleh aku tahu kemana tujuan kalian?"

"Rumah sakit Busan National University. Aku bekerja disana," jawab Minri. Mendengar itu, polisi tadi tersenyum lagi. "Boleh kami lewat?"

"Tentu… silakan. Hanya saja… kami memohon kerja sama kalian untuk menangkap teroris ini, jadi kalau kalian melihat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan dari orang-orang di sekitar kalian—"

"—segera lapor. Kami tahu _kok_," potong Donghae. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Donghae melesatkan lagi mobilnya. Kali ini melewati jalan memutar, karena Donghae hanya tidak ingin perjalanan mereka diganggu oleh sekumpulan polisi lagi.

Sementara itu, sang polisi hanya memperhatikan BMW yang dikendarai Donghae dari kejauhan. Entahlah. Pria dibelakang kemudi itu mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

_Seseorang_.

"Hangeng-_sshi_!"

Polisi itu menoleh. Ia dapat melihat salah satu rekannya memanggilnya sambil mendekat. "Ada apa?"

"Err, aku titip pos ini sebentar, ya."

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, heh?"

"Aku mau ikut menjenguk Leeteuk. Hanya sebentar _kok_."

"Ah, benar juga. Aku bahkan belum sempat menjenguknya. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya, ya," kata polisi itu sambil tersenyum. "Oh, iya. Waktu itu kau bilang dia dirawat dimana?"

Rekan polisi itu berkata datar. "Rumah sakit Busan National University."

"AKU bingung, kenapa tadi kita menghindari polisi?"

Donghae tak menjawab. Bau rumah sakit membuat kepalanya pening. Dimana-mana yang terlihat hanya sekumpulan orang sakit yang tidak berdaya. Entahlah… Donghae memang tipikal orang yang tidak suka melihat orang-orang seperti itu. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa.

Lorong rumah sakit Busan National University terasa jauh lebih panjang dari yang Donghae ingat. Meja resepsionis, kamar-kamar pasien, ruang pemeriksaan… semuanya nampak berubah. Ia melongok memperhatikan satu persatu kamar pasien yang mereka lewati. Ada berbagai macam orang dengan berbagai macam penyakit disitu. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu. Bau rumah sakit yang pekat semakin membuatnya gila.

Mereka terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya Minri berhenti didepan sebuah kamar pasien dengan pintu yang sama dengan pintu kamar pasien pada umumnya; berpelitur cokelat dengan kaca pasien yang memungkinkan orang diluar untuk melihat ke dalam.

Minri menyuruh Donghae untuk menunggu, dan pria itu menurut. Pintunya memang tertutup, namun Donghae masih bisa mendengar percakapan didalam kamar pasien itu.

"Bagaimana tanganmu? Sudah terasa lebih baik?" Suara Minri terdengar paling jelas. Disaat yang sama suaranya juga terdengar sangat teduh.

"Jauh lebih baik," kata pasien itu.

"Wah, ini berkat bantuan Siwon-_sshi_ juga."

Lalu terdengar suara pria yang lain. "Bukan apa-apa," kata pria itu. Nampaknya ia adalah pria bernama Siwon yang disebut Minri tadi.

Setelah itu Donghae tak mendengar apa-apa lagi. Hanya keheningan sampai akhirnya sejenak kemudian terdengar suara seseorang yang hendak keluar dari kamar pasien. Donghae pun mendongak, penasaran ingin melihat siapa itu.

"—sebentar, ya!"

Pintu kamar pasien terbuka. Donghae yang duduk di kursi tunggu yang terletak tepat dihadapan kamar nomor 132 itu langsung mengenali siapa yang keluar dari dalamnya. Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tegap, model rambut hampir _flat-top _yang serasi dengan matanya yang bulat, kulitnya begitu putih sampai-sampai Donghae mengira orang ini dilahirkan di tengah salju. Pria itu menatap Donghae seperti Donghae menatapnya. Pandangan keduanya menunjukkan kalau mereka sama-sama merasa bingung.

_Hanya saja… pria ini…_

Donghae yakin seratus persen, inilah pria yang menembakinya di atap bandara utama Incheon International Airport.

— **To be Continued**


	2. Ch 2: Old Friend

PEMUDA bertubuh tegap itu masih menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sama, sekalipun ponselnya terus berdering. Donghae sendiri tak mengerjap sedikitpun. Perasaannya berkecamuk. Mungkinkah orang itu mengetahui identitas seorang Lee Donghae yang sebenarnya? Jika ya, Donghae tidak akan punya pilihan lain selain membunuhnya. Tapi, membunuh seseorang di tempat seperti ini? Itu hanya akan menambah masalah. Lagipula, masih teringat jelas dalam benak Donghae saat Choi Siwon menembakinya di atap bandara Incheon.

Selain itu… Minri. Apapun yang terjadi Donghae tidak akan membiarkan Minri mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya—seorang pimpinan kelompok teroris—yang jelas-jelas akan membahayakan Minri juga.

Terdiam dalam kebingungan, tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang yang datang.

"Siwon-_sshi_!"

Siwon akhirnya tersadar dan menoleh. "Yesung-_hyung_?"

"Ah, kebetulan sekali! Hangeng-_hyung_ memberitahuku kalau kau—"

"Aaah… tunggu sebentar, _Hyung_!" Siwon tiba-tiba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, baru tersadar akan ponselnya yang terus berdering. Sementara Yesung malah jadi merasa diacuhkan. Yah, habisnya mau bagaimana lagi? Sebagai seorang pimpinan, Siwon memang termasuk seorang pimpinan yang sering _grasah-grusuh_.

Pada akhirnya Yesung lebih memilih untuk memasuki kamar pasien terlebih dulu. Didalam sana nampak Leeteuk yang masih berbaring. Disisinya ada Heo Minri, teman SMU-nya dulu yang kini telah bekerja sebagai seorang perawat.

Sementara itu di luar kamar 132, Donghae kembali ke tempat duduknya sembari memperhatikan Siwon yang membelakanginya. Donghae baru hendak berdiri saat tiba-tiba suara Siwon terdengar memekik.

"Tertangkap? Bukannya kau bilang dia berhasil lolos?"

Lalu Siwon diam beberapa saat, nampak sedang mencerna perkataan orang dibalik telepon.

"Maksudku… teroris dua hari yang lalu," katanya lagi. Dan kata-kata Siwon kali ini sukses membuat mata Donghae terbelalak.

Donghae menoleh pada Siwon, pria itu masih nampak sangat serius. Sejenak kemudian ponsel Donghae ikut berdering. Ia merogoh saku celana jeansnya, lalu diambilnya ponsel yang berdering itu. Dari balik telepon terdengar suara seseorang yang panik.

"Ada apa, Eunhyuk-_hyung_?"

"_Kabar buruk_." Suara pria bernama Eunhyuk itu bergetar. "_Kibum tertangkap semalam_."

"Itu… mustahil!" pekik Donghae yang terkejut. Sejenak kemudian ia memelankan suaranya lagi, takut kalau-kalau Siwon mencurigai gerak-geriknya.

"_Aku juga tidak mengerti. Aku… ah! Sudahlah! Kami butuh kau disini, sekarang!_"

Untuk sesaat, Donghae berusaha menimbang-nimbang. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah kembali berbicara dengan orang dibalik telepon. Setelah sedikit konflik ringan, Donghae menutup teleponnya, lalu segera memasuki kamar pasien tempat Minri berada.

"Minri," panggil Donghae.

Minri menoleh. "Ya?"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku… ah…"

"Telepon mendadak dari kantor?" tanya Minri. Suaranya terdengar lembut, namun kentara sekali kalau Minri menyayangkan Donghae harus pergi secepat itu.

"Begitulah. Maaf, ya?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Minri menggeleng sembari tersenyum. Jemari rampingnya masih terlihat lihai mengganti perban pasiennya.

"Nanti kutelpon lagi. Aku pergi dulu."

Minri mengangguk. Sedetik kemudian Donghae sudah berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan kamar itu. Melewati lorong-lorong yang panjang, dengan bau pekat yang membuat Donghae tak pernah menyukai rumah sakit.

Sementara itu di belakangnya, Choi Siwon masih sama terburu-burunya seperti Donghae. Setelah baru beberapa menit menutup teleponnya, Siwon mengambil ponsel itu lagi. Kali ini ia menekan beberapa digit angka, sembari berharap orang yang ditujunya masih mau berbaik hati membantunya.

**xxXxx**

SEOUL, S. Korea.

"Baiiik! Hari ini kalian hebat sekali! Sampai jumpa besok lagi!"

Sekitar dua puluh orang siswa playgroup berlarian dengan riangnya setelah menyanyikan lagu sebelum pulang sekolah. Seperti biasa, Lee Youngna mendapat pelukan dari mereka satu-persatu. Anak laki-laki, anak perempuan, semuanya berebut ingin memeluk pembina mereka itu. Melihat semua muridnya bertingkah begitu membuat Youngna merasa seperti anak kecil lagi. Ia memang tidak pernah menyesal memilih menjadi seorang pembina playgroup. Lagipula menurut Youngna, anak-anak seperti mereka sangat menyenangkan.

"Mukamu ceria sekali, _Nuna_."

Youngna menoleh. "Ah, aku memang suka anak-anak," katanya riang.

Pemuda itu, Kang Minhyuk, salah satu pembina yang sama seperti Youngna. Hanya saja bedanya, Minhyuk masih kurang percaya diri. Ia kadang merasa terlalu junior jika dibandingkan dengan _nuna_-nya.

"Kau memang cocok dengan anak-anak," kata Minhyuk merendah. "Mau kuantar pulang?"

Youngna masih nampak mempertimbangkannya sejenak.

"Tenang saja! Tidak akan ketahuan Siwon-_hyung_," kata Minhyuk geli.

"Heeeh!"

Minhyuk malah tertawa puas. "Bagaimana, _Nuna_?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," jawab Youngna akhirnya.

**xxXxx**

JALAN utama Seoul di siang hari selalu tampak terang benderang. Ada banyak toko di sepanjang jalan yang buka sampai malam. Selain toko, ada banyak kedai makanan yang sering Minhyuk singgahi setiap kali ia mengantar Youngna pulang. Tapi sayangnya kali ini Youngna sedang tidak bernafsu makan, jadi Minhyuk mengantar Youngna pulang langsung ke rumah.

Rumah Youngna sendiri tak berbeda dari rumah pada umumnya. Terdiri dari dua lantai dengan dua kamar utama dan satu kamar tamu, dapur, dua kamar mandi, halaman depan, dan teras mini. Sudah sejak dua tahun terakhir ini Youngna menempati rumah itu berdua dengan sepupunya, Lee Hyungseo, yang umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa bulan darinya. Tapi yang lucu dari mereka adalah… Youngna yang lembut dan Hyungseo yang sama kacaunya dengan Siwon. Mungkin itu yang membuat Hyungseo dan Siwon saling akrab—mereka punya banyak hobi liar yang sama.

Setelah mengucap terimakasih pada Minhyuk, Youngna bergegas berjalan menuju pintu depannya. Begitu ia membukanya, Youngna mendengar suara gaduh yang sudah biasa ia dengar belakangan ini—video _game_ baru yang dibawa Siwon saat terakhir kali ia mengunjungi rumah itu. Hyungseo hampir tak pernah lepas dari layar TV-nya sejak Siwon membawakan video _game_ itu.

"Seonnie! Tolong kecilkan suara TV-nya!" gerutu Youngna begitu ia selesai membereskan sepatunya.

"Eh? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Hyungseo dari balik ruang tengah. "Bagaimana Haejun?"

"Seperti biasa, anak itu cuma menurut pada Minhyuk," jawab Youngna singkat. Sebenarnya ia agak sebal juga _eonnie_-nya tidak menggubris perkataannya tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, telepon di samping Youngna berdering. Youngna cepat-cepat melepas kaus kakinya, lalu mengangkat telepon itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, raut wajahnya langsung berubah begitu mendengar suara orang yang berbicara di telepon.

"Seonnie," panggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Untukmu nih, dari Siwon-_oppa_."

Hyungseo langsung menghentikan permainannya. "Ada apa?"

"Entahlah, katanya Seonnie dibutuhkan di markas."

Raut wajah Hyungseo berubah. "Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mereka."

**xxXxx**

MARKAS pusat penyidik kasus terorisme Seoul berjarak sekitar dua kilometer dari tempat Youngna dan Hyungseo tinggal. Tempat itu sebenarnya hanya sebuah gedung lima belas lantai yang sederhana, dengan jumlah karyawan sekitar tujuh puluh orang, dilengkapi dengan 37 orang agen teknisi dan empat belas agen lapangan, termasuk Siwon dan agen-agennya—Leeteuk, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Hangeng. Sementara untuk agen teknisinya, ia memiliki Heechul dan Shindong, dua orang dengan kepribadian yang—menurut Siwon—aneh.

Seisi lobi menatap canggung saat Lee Hyungseo berjalan di sepanjang koridor panjang itu menuju ruang utama milik Siwon. Begitu ia memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih itu, berbagai macam tatapan menghujamnya. Termasuk tatapan ketidaksukaan dari Kim Heechul.

Hyungseo tak ambil pusing. Ia justru merasa kesal. "Aku bukan agen yang bisa kau panggil seenaknya—"

"Hyungseo!"

Suara itu membuat kemarahan Hyungseo tertahan. Siwon tengah berdiri di belakangnya, menatapnya tegas.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kan, Siwon-_ah_?"

"Kami butuh bantuanmu sebagai seorang negosiator, Hyungseo."

Hyungseo terdiam. Rasanya kepalanya seperti akan meledak.

RUANG interogasi yang dikatakan Siwon terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Didalam ruangan yang sempit itu, Hyungseo duduk menghadap seorang anggota teroris yang sudah lama menjadi buruan tim yang diketuai Siwon.

Kim Kibum, setidaknya itulah nama pemuda itu. Ia terbilang cukup tinggi untuk orang seumurannya. Wajahnya angkuh. Hyungseo sendiri tak yakin bisa menginterogasi orang dihadapannya itu.

Sementara itu, Heechul dan Siwon mengawasi mereka dari luar. Tatapan ketidaksukaan Heechul masih sangat jelas terasa.

"Biar kuperjelas," kata Kibum akhirnya. "Kau tidak akan mendapat informasi apa-apa dariku."

Hyungseo menyembulkan senyum picik di wajahnya. "Aku bisa meringankan vonismu nanti. Kalau kau divonis hukuman mati, aku bisa saja menjadikannya lima tahun penjara."

Heechul yang mendengarnya dibalik kaca langsung geram. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau bilang dia negosiator yang hebat?"

"Sudahlah," ucap Siwon singkat.

"Dia tidak lebih dari seorang negosiator biasa! Amatir!"

"Kau hanya cemburu karena dia bisa menjadi seorang agen lapangan dan kau tidak. Benar, kan?"

Heechul mendengus. "Itu tidak benar!"

"Sudah jadi rahasia umum kalau Kim Heechul merasa kalah dari Lee Hyungseo."

_Sialnya, Siwon benar_, batin Heechul. Kenapa perempuan itu bisa dan dia tidak? Tapi sayangnya Heechul tidak bisa membantah lagi saat melihat Hyungseo berhasil membuka mulut Kibum. Entah apa yang dikatakan Hyungseo padanya, tapi perkataan Siwon kalau Hyungseo adalah seorang negosiator sekaligus agen lapangan yang hebat terbukti benar.

Dari balik kaca, Heechul dapat melihat Kibum membeberkan beberapa rahasia kecil kelompok terorisnya.

**xxXxx**

BEBERAPA puluh kilometer dari markas utama penyidik kasus terorisme di Seoul, 'markas utama' kelompok yang dipimpin Lee Donghae di Busan pun tak kalah menariknya. Kim Minhyun, satu-satunya wanita dan teknisi dalam kelompok mereka masih berkutat dengan komputer besarnya, mencoba mencari posisi alat pelacak yang sudah lama ia pasangkan di baju Kibum. Setelah dua puluh menit yang panjang, sebuah titik kecil merah berkedip di salah satu wilayah yang mereka amati. Donghae langsung antusias begitu melihat titik merah itu berkedip dengan yakinnya.

"Seoul," ucapnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Semoga saja teman kita Kibum tidak bicara yang macam-macam."

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Donghae segera beranjak menuju tempat penyimpanan semua senjata. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil satu-persatu senapan, _rifle_, dan pistol milik masing-masing anggota, termasuk Beretta 92 kesayangannya. Diberikannya senjata-senjata itu secara berurutan—_sniper rifle_ untuk Sungmin, senapan jarak dekat untuk Kyuhyun, dual pistol untuk Eunhyuk, dan beberapa senjata api berat untuk Kangin.

"Kau yakin dengan ini, Donghae-sshi?" tanya Minhyun tanpa menoleh sedikitpun dari layar komputernya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin dia sampai membeberkan terlalu banyak hal tentang kita."

"Jadi maksudmu…" kata Eunhyuk. "Kita kesana bukan untuk menyelamatkan Kibum?"

"Menyelamatkan?" Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kita bukan sedang berada dalam film melawan alien, _Hyung_."

"Tunggu dulu, ini tidak benar!" Sekarang Kangin yang ikut bicara. "Kupikir kita kesana untuk mengambil Kibum kembali!"

Donghae tak menoleh sama sekali. Ia tetap sibuk mengisi amunisinya. "Itu tergantung sejauh apa informasi yang sudah ia beberkan."

Semua diam. Minhyun yang sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan komputernya pun akhirnya menoleh juga. Semua orang disana—terkecuali Kyuhyun yang tak ambil pusing—menatap Donghae dengan tatapan ragu.

"Terserah kalian," ucap Donghae mencairkan suasana. "Ikutlah kalau kalian masih punya prinsip yang sama denganku dan Kyuhyun."

**— To Be Continued**


	3. Ch 3: Invasion

LEE Hyungseo menghabiskan sisa _vanilla latte_ di cangkirnya dengan sekali teguk. Vanilla latte _tak pernah terasa seperti vanila_, Hyungseo membatin. Setelah tiga puluh menit yang panjang dalam ruang interogasi yang dingin, perempuan itu akhirnya bisa merasa lega karena bisa menghirup udara yang normal lagi. Untungnya, biar sekaku apapun markas utama itu, tempat itu masih memiliki kantin yang bagi Hyungseo sangat manusiawi. Setidaknya, dua cangkir _vanilla latte_ hangat bisa mengurangi stresnya.

"Hyungseo-_sshi_?"

Hyungseo langsung terlepas dari lamunannya begitu menyadari ada yang berbicara dihadapannya. "Eh? Ryeowook-_sshi_? Sejak kapan duduk disitu?"

"Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi kau melamun terus."

"Oh, itu… aku tidak mau membahasnya," ujar Hyungseo enggan.

"Siwon-_hyung_ tidak memberitahu kami kalau ia menghubungimu."

"Aha." Hyungseo mendengus kesal. "Tidak biasanya dia menyebalkan begitu."

"Mungkin karena kau memang masih dibutuhkan disini, Hyungseo."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Tapi, kau cukup hebat—"

"Terakhir kali aku bekerja disini," potong Hyungseo. "Sekelompok mafia mengebom rumahku sampai hancur, Ryeowook-_sshi_!"

"Itu karena—"

"Adik-adikku dirawat di rumah sakit, semua kucing peliharaanku mati, koleksi _venus flytrap_-ku hancur lebur!"

Ryeowook menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Baik, baik, aku tahu. Hanya saja…"

"Memangnya mereka pikir berapa biaya yang kuhabiskan untuk membangun rumah itu?"

"Hyungseo…"

"Semua kucingku mati, padahal makanan mereka masih satu dus!"

"Err… Hyungseo?"

"Aku sampai harus kerja _part-time_ siang malam untuk biaya rumah sakit!"

Sekarang Ryeowook benar-benar merasa kebingungan. "Aku mengerti…"

"Mengerti apanya? Koleksi venus flytrap-ku ada lima belas pot, Ryeowook-_sshi_!"

Entah kenapa, Ryeowook merasa seperti sedang dihujami bom atom. "Lalu, respon Siwon-_hyung_?"

Hyungseo menggebrak mejanya. "Enteng sekali dia menyuruhku tinggal di rumah Youngna!"

"Mau komplain?"

"Ya!" jawab Hyungseo lantang. Sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari yang tadi itu bukan suara Ryeowook. Ia dan Ryeowook sama-sama menoleh. Dan di ambang pintu, terlihatlah seorang Choi Siwon yang tampak menyeramkan.

"Eee… Siwon-_ah_? Sejak kapan disitu?"

**xxXxx**

SALAH satu tempat yang paling sepi dalam gedung markas utama adalah basement, tempat paling dasar yang tak pernah terkena cahaya matahari. Puluhan mobil terparkir rapi, mulai dari mobil-mobil yang biasa melaju di jalan-jalan pada umumnya, sampai kendaraan-kendaraan yang hanya bisa dilihat di waktu perang.

Seorang karyawan memarkir Hyundai-nya di deretan paling pojok sebelah barat basement. Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci dengan aman, ia berjalan dengan yakin sembari menggenggam gulungan dokumen yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa isinya. Karyawan itu mengeluh, meratapi nasibnya yang miris—sekalipun ia sudah bekerja di instansi pemberantas terorisme, setahun belakangan ini kehidupannya hanya terasa layaknya seorang kurir. Pekerjaannya menjadi terlalu sederhana—mengantar dokumen yang ia sendiri tak pernah tahu isinya.

Karyawan itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat setelah ia merasa seperti habis mendengar suara seseorang. Ia berbalik, namun tak ada siapapun disana. Karyawan itu mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan lagi. Ia kembali mengecek dokumen yang dibawanya. Mulutnya pun mengumpat pelan ketika ia menyadari ada beberapa dokumen yang tertinggal di mobil. Karyawan itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali lagi ke tempat ia memarkir mobilnya tadi. Tapi naas, baru saja ia ingin membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, sebuah mobil yang diparkir tepat disamping Hyundai-nya meledak, melontarkan benda-benda di sekelilingnya dan mengepulkan api yang besar. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil-mobil yang lain ikut meledak satu-persatu, hingga akhirnya basement itu luluh lantak seketika.

Dari balik asap yang mengepul, beberapa orang berpakaian hitam dan bertopeng berjalan dengan yakin menuju lantai atas.

Lee Donghae, sang pemimpin, menggenggam senapan mesinnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Ia menghabisi siapapun yang mereka temui di gedung itu. Karyawan, agen teknisi, siapapun. Orang-orang itu tewas begitu saja, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat melihat sosok Donghae secara tak pernah sebrutal ini sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sekali lagi, ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain menghabisi orang-orang yang menghalangi jalannya, sekalipun itu semua bukan keinginan dari dirinya sendiri.

"Bunuh siapapun yang kalian temui," ucap Donghae dingin. "Habisi! Aku tidak ingin ada yang tersisa!"

Kyuhyun yang masih mempersiapkan _fireflamer_-nya tertawa. "Berarti tidak salah aku menyiapkan yang satu ini."

"Heh… kau mau membakar orang-orang itu satu-persatu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Lebih baik daripada hanya menembak dari jauh. Tak ada darah atau jeritan kesakitan…"

Donghae menoleh. "Kita disini bukan untuk menyiksa orang-orang di gedung ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, sebal. "Aku tahu."

Tanpa memedulikan jawaban Kyuhyun, Donghae berjalan lagi dengan cepat. Lagi-lagi beberapa orang karyawan muncul dari balik pintu, dan secepat itu pula Donghae menembaki mereka. "Eunhyuk-_hyung_, siapkan ledakan berikutnya."

"Ledakan selanjutnya," kata Eunhyuk. "Dua menit dari sekarang."

"Aku ingin lantai ini bersih. Kalian tahu maksudku? Benar-benar bersih dari tanda-tanda kehidupan," ujar Donghae ringan. Begitu ringannya sampai ia sendiri tak menyangka dapat bicara begitu.

**xxXxx**

SEMENTARA itu, di salah satu sudut lantai satu yang tak terkena ledakan, Lee Youngna merasa agak cemas mengingat bagaimana sikap Hyungseo saat menghadapi telepon dari Siwon tadi. Pada akhirnya Youngna memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya menyusul Hyungseo ke markas utama. Ia sudah hafal jalan belakang mana saja yang sering Siwon gunakan jika tidak ingin bertemu agen-agen teknisi yang agak menyebalkan. Agak jauh, memang. Tapi Youngna sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu. Ia hanya berharap Hyungseo tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam yang akan merepotkan dirinya sendiri.

**xxXxx**

"JADI keputusannya, tetap tidak mau?"

Hyungseo menggeleng. Biar seperti apapun Siwon memintanya untuk kembali bergabung dengan timnya, keputusan Hyungseo tetap sama, tidak ada lagi baku tembak dan semacamnya. Semua itu hanya membuang-buang durasi hidup.

"Lagipula, aku tidak ingin membahayakan Youngna," ujar Hyungseo.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang. "Yah… aku tidak bisa memaksamu juga."

"Ya sudah, aku mau pulang."

"Pulang? Sekarang?"

"Yeah," ucap Hyungseo singkat sembari membereskan bawaannya. Namun baru saja ia berniat untuk pergi, Shindong, salah satu agen teknisi berlari panik kearah mereka. Pemuda tambun itu nampak kelelahan, terlihat jelas dari caranya bernafas dan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Siwon-_ah_… kita… kita mendapat kode merah," ujar Shindong terengah-engah.

"Ada apa lagi kali ini? Kukira sistem keamanan sudah dirubah ke level B."

"Bom… ledakan di basement, bagian timur lantai satu, dan bagian utara lantai dua…. Kurasa ini tindakan teroris-teroris itu!"

Hyungseo meletakkan lagi tasnya. "Sudah kuduga. Mereka pasti akan datang menyelamatkan anggota mereka itu."

"Siapkan semua personil!" perintah Siwon. Pemuda tangguh itu menarik nafas, lalu menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Dan Hyungseo, kau ikut serta untuk keadaan darurat ini."

"Aku?" Hyungseo nampak tak terima.

"Pegang ini," ucap Siwon sembari menyerahkan sebuah revolver ke tangan Hyungseo. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Hyungseo tak mengangguk. Ia hanya dapat melihat secepat itu Siwon berlalu bersama Shindong entah kemana.

_Egois_, Hyungseo berucap dalam hatinya. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melangkah pergi dari sana menuju ruang markas utama di lantai lima. Ia membelok di pertengahan lorong menuju lobi yang panjang, merasakan sunyi yang menyelubungi tempat itu.

Hyungseo akhirnya tiba di belokan akhir menuju lift. Ia menekan tombol lift yang menuju keatas. Beberapa detik kemudian lift itu berhenti dihadapannya. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia menyadari ada yang salah; beberapa orang berpakaian hitam memegang senapan berdiri didepannya. Secara refleks, Hyungseo menghindar. Namun salah satu dari orang-orang itu melempar sebuah granat kearahnya. Sejenak kemudian, Hyungseo tak bisa mendengar apa-apa kecuali suara ledakan dan perasaan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Rasanya beberapa potongan puing menghujam tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah.

**xxXxx**

SETELAH selama beberapa detik mereka berada dalam lift yang sempit, rombongan berbaju hitam itu sampai di lantai lima. Sekitar semenit yang lalu bagian selatan lantai itu meledak, memberi jalan bagi Donghae dan para anak buahnya untuk menerobos masuk lebih dalam menuju ruang markas utama. Setelah berjalan di lobi yang panjang, nampak oleh mereka sebuah pintu besar kelabu. Mereka yakin disanalah Kibum disekap. Donghae pun memberi komando pada Kangin untuk meledakkan pintu itu. Hingga akhirnya setelah dua ledakan yang cukup besar, pintu kelabu itu terbuka, memampangkan sebuah ruangan putih yang menyilaukan. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Kangin menerobos masuk, menghancurkan segala apapun yang ada disana. Sementara itu dari ujung ruangan, Siwon muncul dari balik meja, menembakkan peluru-peluru Glock 17-nya dengan lantang. Bukan hanya Siwon, Ryeowook dan Shindong pun ikut mengerahkan kemampuan mereka untuk menghentikan kelompok teroris itu. Tapi Siwon tidak yakin mereka akan selamat; Yesung dan Hangeng masih ada di luar sana. Jelas kalau Siwon kalah jumlah, apalagi mengingat Heechul yang sama sekali tidak mahir menggunakan senjata api.

DI lantai empat yang hancur lebur, Lee Youngna benar-benar panik mendapati sepupunya terkapar diantara reruntuhan puing gedung. Pelipis dan keseluruhan tangan kanan Hyungseo basah oleh darah yang mengucur. Matanya terkatup, entah sudah berapa lama Hyungseo pingsan. Akhirnya Youngna berinisiatif untuk memanggil ambulans. Disaat seperti ini, mungkin hanya Rumah Sakit Internasional Busan yang bisa ia percayai.

**xxXxx**

SEMENTARA itu, satu lantai diatas Youngna, Siwon tengah menghadapi baku tembak yang hebat antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan beberapa meter di sampingnya, Sungmin juga sedang beradu tembak dengan Ryeowook. Puluhan peluru terlontar dan mengenai apapun yang ada disana. Kilatan-kilatan peluru yang melesat tak henti-hentinya meramaikan suasana tegang itu. Disaat yang sama, Donghae menemukan Kibum di sebuah ruang interogasi yang sempit. Pemuda itu masih terduduk diam dengan wajah menyesal.

"_Hyung_," panggil Kibum lirih. "Aku… a-aku tidak membocorkan informasi apa-apa pada mereka! Percayalah!"

Donghae yang masih mengatur nafasnya awalnya tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Kibum dengan tatapannya yang memojokkan.

"_Hyung_! Kau percaya padaku, 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin perkataanmu. Lagipula kau bukan tipikal orang yang akan bertahan untuk menyimpan informasi tentang keberadaan kita."

"Itu tidak benar!" bantah Kibum. "Kyuhyun pasti memengaruhimu dengan semua itu—"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Kibum terkesiap. Donghae tengah mengarahkan sebuah revolver kearahnya, tepat di kepala.

"Aku tahu siapa Kyuhyun!" ucap Donghae, hampir terdengar menjerit.

"Kau tidak tahu! Kyuhyun tidak pernah—"

_DOR!_

Kalimat Kibum terputus begitu kepalanya benar-benar tertembak. Tapi itu bukan peluru dari pistol Donghae. Ia menyadari seseorang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Seseorang yang namanya baru saja ia dan Kibum debatkan.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang bilang, 'kan, semua yang membocorkan identitas harus dihabisi?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin. "Menurutku Kibum sudah bicara terlalu jauh."

Diluar ruang interogasi, baku tembak masih terjadi. Heechul yang terpojok hanya bisa bersembunyi dibawah meja komputer tempatnya bekerja. Ia ketakutan, disaat yang sama perasaannya terasa begitu campur aduk. Saking paniknya sampai Heechul tak menyadari beberapa orang menariknya dari belakang, membawanya secara paksa sampai Siwon sendiri tak mampu menghentikannya. Akhirnya, kelompok teroris itu pergi setelah berhasil menghancurkan markas pusat itu secara keseluruhan. Mereka hanya meninggalkan puing-puing yang berserakan dan luka-luka yang mendera tubuh Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Shindong.

Diluar sana, Donghae langsung membuka penutup wajahnya begitu merasa tidak akan ada lagi orang yang melihatnya. Ia akhirnya bernafas lega. Walau sebenarnya Donghae tak menyadari, Lee Youngna tengah melihat wajahnya dari kejauhan, ketakutan.

**xxXxx**

BEBERAPA jam setelah invasi itu, Kim Heechul merasa benar-benar putus asa ketika harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupnya ada di tangan musuh yang mengepungnya. Di hadapannya, Lee Donghae, sang pimpinan berdiri dan menatap Heechul dengan sinis. Pistol yang digenggamnya seolah nampak tak sabar ingin melesatkan anak pelurunya ke salah satu bagian tubuh Heechul.

"S-sudah kukatakan padamu," kata Heechul akhirnya. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya!"

"Bohong," ucap Donghae dingin. "Atau kau memang lebih memilih mati?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Choi Siwon!"

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!"

Heechul tersentak. "B-baik! Baik! Kalau aku memberitahumu, kau akan membiarkanku hidup?"

"Tentu."

Heechul menarik nafas panjang. "Aku… aku hanya tahu ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Lee Youngna yang tinggal dengan sepupunya, Lee Hyungseo. Itu saja."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya! Aku bersumpah hanya itu!"

"Aku tidak suka orang yang membocorkan rahasia temannya." Donghae menyunggingkan senyum picik. "Kalau aku jadi Choi Siwon, aku pasti akan membunuhmu."

"Apa? Tapi kau bilang—"

Donghae menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Sejenak kemudian, kata-kata Heechul terhenti begitu sebutir peluru Beretta 92 bersarang di kepalanya.

"Lee Youngna," ucap Donghae datar. "Aku akan menemukannya sebelum Siwon bisa menemukanku."

**— To be continued **


	4. Ch 4: The Broken Mask

MALAM itu cuaca terasa begitu dingin. Youngna sampai harus mengenakan beberapa lapis pakaian untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari udara dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk. Disisinya, Hyungseo masih tertidur dengan lelap. Untungnya, semua luka-luka Hyungseo tidak separah kelihatannya. Lagipula, Youngna yakin sepupunya itu memang tahan banting. Luka-luka seperti itu tidak akan menjadikannya rapuh.

"Youngna-_sshi_?"

Youngna menoleh. Dari balik pintu muncul seorang perawat berwajah ramah yang baru dikenalnya sore tadi.

"Ah, Minri-_sshi_! Aku mencarimu tadi."

"Eh? Maaf, maaf, aku tadi sedang menjawab telepon."

"Pacarmu?"

Minri tertawa. "Ahahahaha… itu…"

"Ayolah… mengaku saja," goda Youngna.

"Baik, baik, aku ketahuan." Minri tersenyum. Seperti biasa, jemari rampingnya nampak begitu cekatan merapikan selimut di setiap tempat tidur pasien.

"Jadi, siapa namanya?"

Minri berhenti sebentar. "Lee Donghae."

"Nama yang bagus. Dia bekerja?"

"Yah… begitulah. Hanya saja aku tidak begitu tahu tentang pekerjaannya," jawab Minri seadanya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Ah, dia seorang agen kepolisian. Namanya Choi Siwon."

"Siwon-ah? Aku kenal dia!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Youngna heran.

Minri mengangguk. "Waktu itu ada salah satu rekannya yang kena tembak, dan dia dirawat disini."

"Hmm… _Oppa_ memang punya banyak kenalan. Ngomong-ngomong, bukannya _shift_ kerjamu sudah habis, Minri-_sshi_?"

"Aku sedang beres-beres. Lagipula tadi Donghae-oppa bilang kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini."

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Youngna teringat akan Siwon. Pemuda itu… sejak ia bergabung dengan kepolisian, Siwon jadi tidak bisa sering-sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Youngna. Walaupun Youngna memakluminya, namun terkadang ia bisa merasa kesepian juga. Dan kalau Youngna sedang merasa kesepian, biasanya hanya Hyungseo yang menghiburnya.

"Pasti Donghae-_sshi_ itu baik sekali, ya? Siwon-_oppa _saja jarang bisa menjemputku."

"Jangan begitu, Youngna-_sshi_. Donghae-_oppa _kadang bisa sangat aneh."

"Aneh?" Youngna mempertegas pernyataan Minri barusan. "Maksudmu?"

Minri mengambil sebuah kursi lipat dari sudut ruangan. Diletakannya kursi itu disebelah tempat Youngna duduk. "Bagaimana, ya? Terkadang _Oppa_ bisa sangat ramah, dan terkadang ia bisa menjadi sangat dingin."

"Seperti… kecenderungan kepribadian ganda?"

Minri mengangguk. "Tapi untungnya, Donghae-_oppa_ tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh padaku."

"Itu bagus," kata Youngna meyakinkan.

"Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya ia pernah bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Begitulah, tidak sedikit orang yang memandang negatif keluarga Donghae-_oppa_ yang kaya raya itu," jelas Minri dengan suara lirih. "Padahal _Oppa_ sangat baik."

"Ah, aku jadi penasaran. Kenalkan dia padaku," pinta Youngna. "Nanti akan kukenalkan pada Siwon-oppa, jadi kapan-kapan kita bisa _double-date_!"

"Aku yakin mereka bisa menjadi teman akrab." Minri tersenyum. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdengar suara langkah seseorang menuju kamar pasien tempat Youngna dan Minri berada. Wajah Minri berubah cerah begitu ia yakin yang datang adalah Donghae. Dan benar saja, begitu pintu kamar pasien itu terbuka, nampak oleh Youngna dan Minri seorang pemuda dengan wajah teduh yang familiar. Minri langsung menghambur menuju pria itu begitu ia masuk. Pria itu tersenyum dan mengatakan beberapa hal pada Minri yang tak bisa Youngna dengar. Tentu tak bisa, karena Youngna merasa benar-benar tercekat ketika menyadari siapa sosok pria yang sedang dilihatnya. Itu lelaki yang sama yang dilihatnya siang tadi di markas utama. Lelaki yang memakai pakaian hitam dan menggenggam senapan. Lelaki yang meledakkan gedung markas utama hingga melukai Hyungseo. Lelaki itu…

Lee Donghae.

**xxXxx**

YOUNGNA merasa seperti sedang dihujami ribuan paku ketika pemuda bernama Donghae itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan. Tangannya dingin, sedingin wajahnya ketika Youngna melihatnya untuk pertama kalinya. Youngna masih tak percaya bahwa ia sedang berjabat tangan dengan musuh terbesar Siwon.

Sementara itu, Donghae pun tak kalah terkejutnya ketika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya perempuan yang sedang berjabat tangan dengannya itu._ Lee Youngna_, gumamnya dalam hati. _Inikah Lee Youngna? Orang yang kucari untuk bisa menghabisi Choi Siwon? Kalau begitu Dewi Fortuna pasti sedang berpihak kepadaku_, gumamnya lagi.

"Youngna-_sshi_, senang berkenalan denganmu," kata Donghae mencairkan suasana. Ia melepas jabatan tangannya sembari melempar senyum tipis pada Youngna.

"A-aku juga…"

"Itukah sepupumu?" Donghae melihat Hyungseo yang terbaring di kasur pasien. Gadis itu nampak tertidur lelap.

"Ah… ya. Dia menderita luka bakar ringan."

"Aku turut menyesal. Kuharap kelompok teroris itu segera tertangkap."

Youngna tersentak. "Teroris? Bagaimana kau tahu itu hasil perbuatan teroris?"

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Berita di televisi."

Selama sepersekian detik Youngna merasa benar-benar yakin kalau Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Wajah hangatnya berubah menjadi wajah dingin yang dilihat Youngna saat ia ada di gedung markas utama.

"Ah… k-kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang," kata Youngna tiba-tiba. Perkataannya lantas membuat Minri bingung.

"Kau tidak menginap, Youngna-_sshi_?"

Minri menggeleng. "Nanti biar Siwon-_oppa_ yang gantian berjaga."

Siwon, nama itu terngiang begitu saja di telinga Donghae. Ia bisa merasakan atmosfer disekitar Youngna berubah. Gadis itu panik, dan itu membuat Donghae curiga kalau sebenarnya Youngna sudah mengetahui siapa Lee Donghae itu.

"Nah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok." Youngna mengambil tasnya, lalu secepat itu ia berlalu. Beberapa saat setelah Youngna keluar, Minri dapat mendengar gadis itu berbicara dengan Siwon di telepon. Suara Youngna bergetar. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Dia aneh, ya?" ucap Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Mungkin dia hanya sedang terburu-buru."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau keluar sebentar. Kau langsung tunggu di mobil saja."

"Oppa mau kemana?"

"Menelepon _teman_."

DI dalam ruangan Kim Minhyun yang hampir tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan, terdengar dering telepon yang pelan. Minhyun mengangkat telepon itu, masih sembari mengutak-atik beberapa file di komputernya.

"Halo," ucapnya singkat.

"Minhyun, ini aku."

Minhyun mengenali suara itu. "Donghae-_sshi_, ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan Lee Youngna."

"Secepat itu?"

Donghae terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Persiapkan _sniper_-mu. Setelah ini akan kukirim data jalan yang akan dia lalui."

"Kau ingin aku yang membunuhnya?"

"Kau akan membantuku bersih dari tuduhan, Minhyun."

Minhyun terdiam. Akhirnya pandangannya terlepas dari layar komputer. "Dimengerti."

**xxXxx**

SEPULUH menit setelah Siwon menerima telepon dari Youngna, lelaki itu langsung melesat menuju Rumah Sakit Internasional Busan University. Perkataan Youngna di telepon masih terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"_Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu_, Oppa. _Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukatakan disini_," kata Youngna beberapa menit lalu. Suara gadis itu bergetar, sangat terlihat kalau ia ketakutan. Dan entah kenapa, Siwon merasa kalau serangan kelompok teroris siang tadi belum berakhir. Tentu saja, jika mereka menemukan Youngna, maka nyawa gadis itu benar-benar dalam bahaya.

Siwon akhirnya sampai di tempat ia dan Youngna berjanji akan bertemu. Tempat itu hanyalah sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengah sebuah taman kota yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah taman kanak-kanak tempat Youngna mengajar. Air mancur berukuran sedang itu beriak, mengalahkan suara deru mobil-mobil yang berlalu di hadapan Siwon. Suara riak itu terdengar ramai dan terkadang berubah bising. Bahkan sampai udara menjadi semakin dingin pun, Youngna belum datang juga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Siwon akhirnya melihat sesosok perempuan berambut sebahu berjalan kearahnya. Tidak, Youngna lebih terlihat seperti sedang berlari kecil. Wajahnya nampak gusar, membuat Siwon makin kuatir.

"_Oppa_!" jerit gadis itu. Hanya beberapa meter lagi dari Siwon, tiba-tiba tubuh Youngna ambruk. Siwon yakin ia baru saja mendengar suara letusan senjata api dari jarak jauh. Dengan panik, Siwon menghampiri tubuh Youngna yang tergeletak di jalan. Gadis itu tak bergerak. Punggungnya dipenuhi darah yang mengalir perlahan.

"YOUNGNA!"

Siwon akhirnya meraih tubuh lemah kekasihnya. Mulutnya bergerak, nampak akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"_O-oppa_…"

"Jangan bicara! Akan kupanggil bantuan!"

"Tidak…" kata Youngna dengan sisa nafasnya. "Pimpinan… teroris itu… uhk!"

"Apa… apa maksudmu? Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Lee Donghae… dia orang yang kaucari selama ini…"

"Tidak, Youngna! Jangan bicara lagi!"

"_Oppa_…" panggil Youngna untuk terakhir kalinya. "Temukan… Minri…"

Sunyi. Hanya terdengar raung sirine ambulans yang datang meramaikan malam itu. Setelah itu, Siwon tak bisa mengingat apa-apa lagi selain suara parau beberapa orang yang memintanya untuk tenang. Ia berusaha, tapi tak bisa. Ia tak bisa lagi merasakan nafas Youngna. Ia tak bisa lagi mendeteksi denyut nadinya, ia bahkan tak bisa lagi berharap Youngna akan selamat.

Sementara itu, jauh diatas sebuah flat, Kim Minhyun menatap lurus kearah orang-orang yang panik dibawahnya. Entah sejak kapan, hatinya tergetar ketika ia dengan yakin memastikan bahwa Choi Siwon dibawahnya tengah meneteskan air mata.

**xxXxx**

KEESOKAN harinya di rumah duka, puluhan orang berdatangan menyampaikan rasa belasungkawa mereka atas kepergian Lee Youngna. Choi Siwon, Kang Minhyuk, dan Lee Hyungseo duduk di barisan kursi paling depan supaya mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah foto besar yang terpampang didepan ruangan itu. Foto itu memampangkan wajah Youngna yang tersenyum bahagia, nampak tanpa beban. Namun semua itu menjadi memilukan ketika tatapan mereka teralihkan kearah tumpukan lili putih yang digunakan untuk menghormati yang telah pergi.

Siwon akhirnya berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju altar. Diambilnya setangkai bunga lili putih dari atas meja, lalu ia letakkan kembali bunga itu dihadapan foto Youngna. Begitu ia selesai memberi penghormatan terakhir, Siwon berbalik untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Namun ia justru melihat Heo Minri berdiri di sudut ruangan. Ia bersama seorang pria, dan pria itu adalah orang yang ditemui Siwon kemarin di rumah sakit.

"Lee Donghae."

Siwon teringat akan sebuah nama yang diucapkan Youngna tadi malam.

Lee Donghae? Benarkah ia adalah pimpinan kelompok teroris itu?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Siwon berjalan mendekati Minri dan Donghae. Namun kerumunan yang padat membuat Siwon kesulitan menemukan mereka. Kedua orang itu pun berjalan makin jauh dan makin menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Siwon-_ah_!"

Siwon sempat berbalik, tetapi ia tak memedulikan panggilan Hyungseo. Siwon kembali mengikuti Donghae dan Minri. Semakin dekat, sampai akhirnya Siwon merasakan seseorang menarik lengannya.

"_Hyung_, tunggu!"

Siwon menoleh. "Ryeowook?" Siwon melihat sekeliling, dan ternyata bukan hanya Ryeowook, tetapi seluruh timnya ada disana.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Yesung, setengah berbisik.

"Aku hanya sedang—"

"Kau harus mendengar ini," potong Hangeng. "Ini laporan terbaru seputar kelompok teroris itu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu!" Siwon kembali memperhatikan Donghae dan Minri yang mulai menghilang dari kejauhan. Terlihat jelas Donghae mulai memasuki mobilnya.

"Penyerangan kemarin," kata Leeteuk. "Sekarang kami tahu siapa pemimpin kelompok teroris itu."

Siwon terkejut. "Siapa? Siapa orang itu?"

Leeteuk menjawab dengan yakin. "Lee Donghae."

"Lee Donghae?"

"Kalau saja kita bisa menemukannya—"

"Kita sudah menemukannya! Dia disana!" Siwon menunjuk sebuah BMW hitam yang mulai melesat menjauhi tempat itu. Dengan segera, Siwon berlari menuju garasi. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia membuka kunci pintu mobilnya, lalu segera masuk dan melesat ke jalan. Dari kaca spion, Siwon dapat melihat rombongan mobil polisi dan mobil milik Hyungseo mengikutinya.

**xxXxx**

SAMAR, namun Heo Minri dapat mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi tepat dibelakangnya. Saat ia melihat ke kaca spion, ada sekitar tiga sampai enam mobil yang mengejarnya. Minri dapat melihat wajah panik oppa-nya ketika melihat mobil-mobil polisi itu. Melihat Donghae mendadak berubah sikap, Minri mengatakan pada hatinya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"_Oppa_, mobil-mobil polisi itu mengejar kita," kata Minri pelan. Ia tidak ingin tambah mengacaukan suasana hati Donghae.

"Aku tahu!" Donghae membanting stir ke kanan. Namun, baru beberapa puluh meter ia melaju, sebuah barikade polisi menghadangnya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Donghae akhirnya memutar balik, namun dibelakangnya, sekumpulan mobil polisi ternyata telah lebih dulu mengepung BMW yang Donghae kendarai. Beberapa orang agen kepolisian keluar dari mobil mereka dengan membawa senjata api, termasuk Choi Siwon yang berada di paling depan, memimpin yang lain.

"Lee Donghae! Keluar dari mobil secara perlahan!" perintah Siwon dari pengeras suara.

"_Oppa_, ada apa ini sebenarnya?"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. Selama beberapa saat ia nampak tengah berpikir keras.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa kau diam saja?"

"Diam, Minri!"

Minri tersentak. Belum pernah Donghae membentaknya seperti itu.

"Lee Donghae! Keluar sekarang juga!"

Donghae mulai panik. Ia tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya, hal terakhir yang dapat Donghae lakukan adalah mengambil sebuah pistol dari dalam dasbor. Begitu melihat pistol itu, kepanikan Minri berubah menjadi sebuah ketakutan.

"A-apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan pistol itu?"

**- To Be Continued**


	5. Ch 5: Preparation

"LEE Donghae! Keluar dari mobil sekarang juga!"

Hening. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara jeritan dari dalam mobil. Tak lama setelah itu, Lee Donghae keluar dari dalam BMW-nya. Namun Donghae tak sendiri, ia membawa serta Minri bersamanya. Tangan kiri Donghae yang kekar melingkari leher Minri saat mereka keluar, sementara tangan kanannya mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepala Minri.

Minri menjerit, matanya berair karena ketakutan. "_O-oppa_! Apa yang—"

"Diam!" Donghae menarik pelatuknya. "Kalian maju sedikit saja," kata Donghae pada seluruh agen kepolisian. "Maka perempuan ini mati!"

"Kau terbukti bersalah atas tuduhan tindakan terorisme," kata Siwon akhirnya. "Lepaskan dia, atau hukumanmu akan menjadi jauh lebih berat!"

_Terorisme?_

Mendengar itu, kaki-kaki Minri menjadi lemas. _Itu tidak mungkin, 'kan?_

Tapi kenyataannya Donghae sedang berdiri dibelakangnya, mengarahkan sebuah pistol ke kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya," kata Hyungseo tiba-tiba. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih karena luka yang belum sembuh benar, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk berjalan.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan!"

"Matamu tidak seyakin ucapanmu."

"Hyungseo!"

Hyungseo menoleh. Siwon sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menusuk.

"Biarkan dia pergi, Siwon-_ah_."

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kita sudah sejauh ini!"

"Kau mau mengorbankan nyawa perempuan itu?"

Siwon terdiam. Ia kembali menatap Donghae yang masih menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Minri. Sesaat kemudian, Siwon memberi komando kepada seluruh bawahannya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Dan begitu Siwon membuang pistolnya, Donghae bergegas memasuki mobilnya lagi, masih dengan pistol yang mengarah pada Minri.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, para agen kepolisian membuka barikade mereka. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi, Donghae segera melesat secepat yang ia bisa. Begitu merasa sudah aman, Donghae meletakkan kembali pistolnya kedalam dasbor. Selama beberapa detik ia sempat melihat wajah ketakutan Minri yang basah oleh air mata. Namun Donghae tak berani berkata apa-apa. Ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku kemeja, lalu dicarinya sebuah nama yang sudah lama tak dilafalkannya.

"Changmin… Changmin…" ucapnya pelan sembari mencari nama Shim Changmin di daftar kontaknya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, kemudian terdengarlah suara dari balik telepon.

"_Hyung_, aku butuh rumah itu," ucap Donghae singkat. "Tidak, bukan itu… bisakah kau panggilkan semua anggotaku? Ya, ya, secepatnya."

Donghae menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan Minri yang duduk dengan kaku. Gadis itu tak bicara apa-apa selain hanya menahan bulir air matanya yang selalu ingin meluap setiap kali Donghae bicara.

"Minri…" panggil Donghae, tapi gadis itu tak menjawab. Hanya sebulir air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Minri mewakilinya bicara.

**xxXxx**

PULUHAN kilometer jauhnya dari Seoul, berdiri sebuah rumah besar yang dari luar memang tampak reyot, namun didalamnya menyimpan banyak rahasia. Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi nampak berdiri didepan pagar rumah itu, menunggu sesuatu. Setelah beberapa kali terlihat menjawab teleponnya, pria itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang, lalu bersandar di pagar. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah BMW hitam berhenti didepannya. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar sosok yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu. Sosok pemuda itu menggandeng seorang perempuan yang wajahnya nampak tak sehat.

"Lama tidak bertemu," kata pemuda itu.

"Donghae-_ah_, aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang dalam keadaan seperti ini."

Donghae mengulas senyum tipis diantara kedua pipinya. "Hanya kau yang bisa kumintai bantuan di saat-saat seperti ini, Changmin-_hyung_."

Changmin menghela nafas lagi. "Masuklah. Semua anak buahmu sudah datang sejak setengah jam yang lalu."

"Cepatnya…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu?" tanya Changmin setengah berbisik. Matanya mendelik kearah Minri.

"Err… pacarku."

"Hah?"

"Nanti kujelaskan."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia sudah berlalu begitu saja kedalam rumah itu.

**xxXxx**

SEMINGGU kemudian, gedung markas utama kini tinggal nama. Hampir 70 persen dari gedung itu hancur dan tak dapat digunakan lagi. Semua data-data dan rekaman penting sudah terbakar habis. Segala macam dokumen-dokumen rahasia pun tak tersisa lagi. Gedung itu kini kosong melompong, tak menyisakan apapun yang berharga selain berton-ton puing yang memenuhi bagian dalam gedung itu.

Jauh di sebuah kedai kopi yang sepi, Choi Siwon memandangi bekas tempat kerjanya itu dengan perasaan pilu bercampur kesal. Para teroris itu benar-benar mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya. Dan memikirkan semua itu membuat perasaan dendam Siwon makin memuncah.

Siwon akhirnya menghabiskan kopinya yang ketiga. Ia bisa memprediksi, nanti malam tidurnya pasti tidak akan nyenyak.

"Merindukan gedung itu?"

Siwon menoleh. Terlihat dihadapannya Leeteuk yang sepertinya baru datang.

"Huh? Eh… ya… kurasa begitu."

Leeteuk langsung mengambil tempat didepan Siwon. "Ah… setidaknya rehat selama seminggu ini berhasil mengurangi stresku."

"Aku masih stres," ucap Siwon datar.

Leeteuk menoleh. "Karena Youngna?"

Siwon hanya diam.

"Aku tahu, rasanya pasti sangat berat, hanya saja—"

"Bukan kau yang mengalaminya, _Hyung_."

"Kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri, Siwon. Apa kau pernah menyesali kematian Heechul? Atau Hyungseo yang terluka parah?"

Siwon tidak mampu menatap mata seniornya itu. "Apa maumu?"

"Siwon yang kukenal tidak seperti ini."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Berhentilah memojokkanku!"

Leeteuk menarik nafas singkat. "Peperangan kita dengan kelompok teroris itu belum selesai—"

"Maksudmu _dengan_ Lee Donghae?"

"Yah… terserah kau saja. Yang jelas, kau sendiri tahu kalau usaha pelacakan kita seminggu ini sudah berhasil. Kita tahu dimana mereka. Sekarang kita hanya harus mempersiapkan diri untuk penyerangan terakhir," ujar Leeteuk tegas. "Dan kau ingin menghadapi mereka dengan keadaan seperti ini? Itu sama saja artinya kau bunuh diri!"

"Sudahlah, _Hyung_—"

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang lemah di luar sana!"

Siwon memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Mungkin memang itulah kenyataannya."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas siang ini kami akan berangkat menuju lokasi kelompok teroris itu. Terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak. Semua ada ditanganmu."

Lalu Leeteuk tak bicara apa-apa lagi. Ia pergi begitu saja, sementara Siwon hanya bisa memperhatikan punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Entahlah, _Hyung_…"

**xxXxx**

SIANG harinya, di 'markas sementara' tim yang—harusnya—diketuai Siwon, Leeteuk mulai menyiapkan persenjataan yang akan dibawanya. Bukan hanya dirinya, Yesung bersiap-siap dengan beberapa rompi anti peluru, Ryeowook mengecek kondisi beberapa senapan laras panjang, Hangeng melengkapi semua amunisi yang mereka butuhkan, sementara Shindong masih berkutat dengan komputernya, berusaha menyadap saluran telepon yang berasal dari tempat persembunyian Donghae.

"Begini sudah cukup?" Hangeng meletakkan kotak amunisi terakhir di tempat seharusnya.

"Kurasa cukup," jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Siwon-_ah_ tetap tidak mau ikut?"

"Entahlah. Ia keras kepala."

"Sepertinya kita harus berangkat tanpanya." Kini Ryeowook ikut bicara.

"Jadi… semua sudah siap?"

Ryeowook, Hangeng, dan Yesung saling melempar pandang.

"Ingat, ini bukan tugas individual, jadi bekerjasamalah! Kita berangkat!"

"Ahm… _Hyung_?"

Leeteuk berbalik. "Apa?"

"Sepertinya Siwon-_ah_ berubah pikiran."

"Maksudmu?" Leeteuk menoleh kearah pintu depan. Dilihatnya Siwon tengah berdiri disana, lengkap dengan seragam agen kepolisian dan rompi anti peluru. Lingkar pinggangnya pun dilengkapi dengan sepasang revolver yang selalu Siwon gunakan.

"Apa yang—"

"Err… kurasa aku akan ikut."

**xxXxx**

SEJAK pagi hari, Incheon diguyur hujan lebat yang tak kunjung berhenti. Heo Minri menatap langit di luar rumah dengan perasaan sedih. Langit yang dipenuhi awan gelap itu benar-benar melukiskan perasaannya yang kacau belakangan ini. Seminggu terakhir ini, Minri bahkan belum bicara lagi dengan Donghae. Setiap kali pria itu datang, yang bisa Minri lakukan hanya membungkam mulut. Donghae sudah terasa seperti orang asing baginya, tak lebih dari sekedar seorang pimpinan kelompok teroris yang dingin.

Minri menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding yang dingin. Ia hampir terlelap saat tiba-tiba didengarnya suara pintu terbuka. Minhyun datang membawakannya makanan. Perempuan itu meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya begitu saja, lalu sekilas memperhatikan Minri yang masih tak menoleh padanya.

"Makanlah," kata Minhyun akhirnya. "Kalau kau tidak mau makan, Donghae-_sshi_ akan marah padaku."

Minri hanya diam.

"Hei, kau! Aku sudah susah-susah membuatkan makanan ini—"

"Aku tidak butuh."

Minhyun menggeleng. "Biar begitu, Donghae-_sshi_ masih peduli padamu."

Minri terdiam sejenak. "Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau membunuhku?"

Sekarang Minhyun yang tak menjawab.

"Kalian… hanya orang-orang berpikiran pendek," ujar Minri datar. "Apa kalian pernah berpikir, berapa nyawa tak berdosa yang _kalian_ hilangkan? Berapa nyawa tak berdosa yang _KAU_ hilangkan?"

Lidah Minhyun terasa tercekat mendengarnya. Entah bagaimana, bayang-bayang kematian Lee Youngna terlintas kembali dalam benaknya. Ia dapat mendengar kembali suara Siwon, raungan sirine ambulans, jeritan orang-orang, dan bahkan kata-kata terakhir yang Youngna ucapkan.

"Satu lagi." Minri meneruskan kalimatnya. "Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menghilangkan nyawa orang semudah itu, kau salah."

"Semua itu… hanya kulakukan dibawah perintah. Aku tidak pernah ambil pusing dengannya."

Minri akhirnya menoleh. "Kau adalah orang terkonyol yang pernah kutemui. Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk menjalani hidupmu sendiri?"

Minhyun nampak kewalahan. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bergabung dengan kelompok teroris Donghae, wajahnya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi yang manusiawi.

Tak mampu membalikkan pernyataan Minri, Minhyun akhirnya keluar dari kamar itu. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar yang kecokelatan. Lama-kelamaan kakinya yang terasa lemas memaksanya untuk mendudukkan diri disana. Didalam benaknya, kata-kata Minri kembali terngiang.

Berapa nyawa tak berdosa yang kami hilangkan? Berapa nyawa tak berdosa yang AKU hilangkan?

Minhyun tak menyadari bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari sudut kedua matanya. Ia membungkam wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk memusnahkan nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa seperti yang dikatakan Minri. Ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, tapi tetesan air mata itu tak mau berhenti. Minhyun pun tenggelam dalam tangisnya.

**xxXxx**

"JADI, sudah kauputuskan mau kemana setelah ini?"

Donghae menoleh pada Changmin yang menatapnya datar. "Paris."

"Paris?"

"Itu pilihan terakhir."

"Kau akan membawa serta perempuan itu?"

"Namanya Minri."

Changmin memutar matanya. "Ah, ya."

"Tentu aku akan membawanya."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan membawanya. Kau tahu dia hanya akan menjadi titik kelemahanmu."

"Aku tak mengerti maksud perkataanmu, _Hyung_," ucap Donghae datar. Lalu tanpa membiarkan Changmin bicara lagi, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Donghae!"

Namun Donghae tak menggubrisnya.

SEMENTARA itu, jauh di Seoul, rombongan mobil polisi melesat dengan cepat menuju tempat persembunyian Donghae. Dibelakang mobil-mobil itu, nampak beberapa van berisi agen-agen kepolisian mengikuti rombongan mobil polisi didepannya. Belum cukup sampai disitu, jauh dibelakang rombongan mobil dan van polisi, sekumpulan helikopter bersenjata melengkapi pasukan yang dipimpin Siwon itu. Sementara Siwon sendiri ada di barisan terdepan. Dibelakangnya nampak Hyungseo dan Leeteuk dalam mobil yang sama.

"Van nomor tujuh, ulangi. Segera berpencar menuju jalan alternatif." Siwon memberi komando dari walkie-talkie.

"Dimengerti."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Siwon membelok dengan tajam. Terlihat jelas dihadapannya perbatasan wilayah Incheon. Sedikit lagi, Siwon. Sedikit lagi…

Siwon menjadi tak sabar untuk bertatap muka lagi dengan musuh terbesarnya.

**– To Be Continued**


	6. Ch 6: Deaths

SIANG itu hujan belum mereda sama sekali. Diluar rumah Changmin yang besar namun menipu, Donghae membiarkan hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia berdiri diam selama hampir satu jam, tak mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah sebuah jendela di sebelah barat rumah itu. Minri ada didalamnya, namun sosoknya tak nampak.

Hujan hari itu sepertinya sangat enggan untuk pergi. Sekalipun langit yang kelabu sudah mulai kembali pada warnanya semula, namun bulir-bulir hujan yang jatuh tetap sama. Setelah terlepas dari lamunannya, Donghae merasakan seseorang datang. Sosok itu memayunginya dengan enggan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

Donghae mengenali suara itu. Suara teduh milik Eunhyuk.

"Mencari udara segar."

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini," keluh Eunhyuk.

Selama beberapa saat Donghae terdiam. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, membiarkan hujan mengguyur wajah lelahnya.

"_Hyung_, aku punya… firasat."

"Firasat?"

"Kalau aku mungkin saja tidak akan bertemu kalian lagi."

"Ah!" Eunhyuk mencoba berekspresi senatural mungkin. "Apa karena kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Paris?"

"Err… sepertinya bukan begitu."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Mungkin omonganmu jadi kacau karena kau kena demam."

"_Hyung_—"

"Ayo!" Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae yang dingin karena tetesan air hujan. Entah bagaimana, ada sedikit perasaan Donghae yang tergetar. Ia teringat terakhir kali ayahnya menggandeng tangannya, terakhir kali kakak laki-lakinya membuatnya tertawa, dan terakhir kalinya Donghae merasa bahwa ia benar-benar manusia.

_"Oh? Lee Donghwa dan adiknya? Mereka pasti sama saja seperti ayahnya! Kriminal!"_

_"Tidak heran kalau dia kabur dari rumah bersama kakaknya."_

Semua cemoohan itu terngiang kembali. Suara-suara kebencian terhadap seorang Lee Donghae dan semua yang ia kenal. Pada akhirnya Donghae menyesali semua keputusannya, bahkan saat ia memaksa sang kakak, Lee Donghwa untuk pergi menjauh dari dunia mereka yang lama.

Saat itu musim panas. Donghae yang baru berumur tujuh belas tahun terlibat dalam sebuah cekcok dengan sang kakak. Perjalanan mereka dari Incheon menuju Busan jadi terasa lama sekali tanpa adanya kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Donghae yang duduk di jok depan mobil hanya diam sambil memperhatikan jalan yang mereka lalui. Sedangkan Donghwa hanya terus-menerus fokus dengan rute yang mereka lewati.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya Donghwa membuka mulut. "Lalu, kau mau kita kemana?"

"Ke tempat dimana kita tidak mengenal siapapun." Donghae menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Donghwa menarik satu nafas yang berat. "Satu-satunya tempat yang bisa kujangkau hanya Busan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Donghwa menoleh. "Dengar, bisa tidak sekali saja kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Aku tidak memikirkan diriku sendiri!"

"Ya! Kau itu egois, tahu? Aku bahkan meninggalkan semua di Incheon hanya demi kau!"

"Kalau kau merasa terbebani, kau tidak usah lagi peduli padaku!"

"Donghae!"

"Aku tidak suka tinggal disana! Hanya karena ayah pernah gagal menjadi seorang pejabat berkedudukan tinggi, tidak berarti dia dan kita semua harus dibenci!"

"Berhentilah mengungkit-ungkit hal seperti itu!" Kali ini suara Donghwa terdengar sangat keras dan membuat Donghae tersentak.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, _dewasalah_! Berhentilah membebani orang lain!"

_Membebani? Membebani, katanya?_

"Aku benci kau!"

Hening. Nampaknya Donghwa terkejut dengan kata-kata Donghae barusan. Ia pun akhirnya tak menjawab apa-apa, hanya kembali mengemudikan kendaraannya.

"Kau akan menyesal mengatakan itu."

"Tidak akan!"

Merasa terpojok dengan keyakinan Donghae, Donghwa mencoba melihat wajah adiknya, tapi Donghae hanya melongok keluar jendela, tanpa bersuara.

"Seyakin itukah kau?"

"Ya! Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini—"

_BRAKK!_

Donghae langsung menoleh begitu merasakan benturan yang amat keras di kepalanya. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan merasakan ada darah yang mengalir. Donghae memanggil kakaknya, namun ia tak menjawab. Begitu menoleh kearah Donghwa, Donghae menyadari sang kakak telah tewas seketika. Bagian depan mobil itu hancur, tertabrak sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang mengejar mobil lainnya. Sementara itu tubuh Donghwa tak bergerak sama sekali. Donghae mencoba mengguncangnya, namun percuma. Saat itu juga Lee Donghae merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir.

**xxXxx**

ROMBONGAN kendaraan polisi yang dipimpin Siwon akhirnya tiba di tujuan akhir. Sekitar tiga puluh meter jauhnya dari lokasi utama, Siwon menyiapkan semua pasukannya sesuai tempatnya. Satu-persatu tim _sniper_ ditempatkan di masing-masing pos, begitu juga dengan agen lapangan yang lain. Sementara Ryeowook memimpin tim sekunder, Siwon, Hangeng, Yesung, dan Hyungseo mengendap-endap menuju sebuah rumah besar tempat persembunyian Lee Donghae.

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya berhenti hanya beberapa meter dari pintu utama. Semua senjata telah siap dalam genggaman. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal menunggu komando dari Siwon. Bahkan hari hujan pun tak menghentikan semangat Siwon yang sudah terlanjur terbakar.

Di waktu yang sama, Lee Sungmin yang berjaga di lantai dua rumah itu merasakan ada pergerakan yang aneh jauh dibawahnya. Ia mencoba memastikan lagi dan mengkonfirmasi bahwa yang dilihatnya benar-benar polisi. Setelah yakin, Sungmin merogoh sakunya lalu mengambil sebuah _walkie-talkie_, lalu disambungkannya salurannya dengan saluran _walkie-talkie_ Kyuhyun. Ia dapat mendengar suara gemerisik dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kurasa aku baru saja melihat orang-orang berseragam yang memakai… rompi anti peluru."

"Maksudmu, polisi?"

"Begitulah. Bisa kausampaikan pada Donghae-_ah_? Salurannya sibuk. Kupikir—eh, Kyuhyun? Kau dengar aku?"

Hening. Satu-satunya yang dapat Sungmin simpulkan hanyalah Kyuhyun memutus saluran walkie-talkie-nya.

Sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di lantai dasar hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis setelah mendengar laporan singkat dari Sungmin. Ia membuang walkie-talkie-nya begitu saja, lalu dengan segera ia mengambil semua pistol yang ada didalam ruangan itu. _Waktunya untuk keluar dari dunia kecil yang diciptakan Donghae_, batinnya.

SIWON dan Yesung yang berdiri paling dekat ke pintu utama akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Setelah berusaha cukup keras, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka juga. Terpampanglah sebuah ruangan tua yang Siwon yakini bergaya Jepang kuno. Cukup aneh melihat rumah seperti itu di Korea, pikir Siwon. Setelah sedikit menjelajah, akhirnya mereka berpencar. Siwon dan Yesung bergerak menuju dapur, sedangkan Hangeng dan Hyungseo memeriksa seluruh kamar.

Sementara itu Donghae, Eunhyuk, Kangin, Minhyun, dan Changmin yang masih berkumpul di kamar paling pojok merasa ada yang aneh. Minhyun dan Kangin akhirnya memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar, sementara Donghae menunggu laporan mereka.

Minhyun melangkah dengan pasti diantara lorong rumah yang cukup panjang. Ia langsung berhenti dibelakang sebuah dinding ketika mendengar suara langkah disekitar tempat itu. Minhyun menoleh, dilihatnya seorang agen kepolisian tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Tampaknya agen itu tak begitu waspada.

"Tetap bergerak, Yesung-_hyung_," kata suara yang lain. Minhyun mengenali suara itu. Itu Choi Siwon yang dilihatnya minggu lalu. Begitu melihat sosok Siwon, Minhyun menyembunyikan dirinya lagi dibalik dinding.

_Dia datang untuk membalas dendam_, gumam Minhyun dalam hati. Maka entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Minhyun langsung mengokang _silent gun_-nya, lalu ditembakkannya peluru silent gun itu kearah Siwon. Sayang, peluru itu meleset. Yesung pun secara spontan menembakkan peluru revolvernya kearah Minhyun, namun semua peluru itu hanya mengenai dinding.

"Siwon-_ah_! Pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak bisa! Apa yang—"

_DOR! DOR!_

Beberapa letusan senjata api dari revolver Yesung menghentikan kata-kata Siwon.

"Cari Lee Donghae! Kau tidak ingin dia kabur, 'kan?"

Siwon terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian emosinya pada Donghae membuatnya setuju untuk meninggalkan Yesung.

"Kau yakin, _Hyung_?"

"Pergilah!"

Dengan setengah hati, Siwon akhirnya meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terlibat baku tembak dengan Minhyun. Sementara itu, Minhyun di seberang sana mulai kehabisan peluru. Ia akhirnya memasukkan slot peluru terakhirnya, namun empat peluru pertamanya tidak mengenai Yesung sama sekali. Bahkan sampai pada peluru kelimanya pun, semuanya luput dari Yesung. Hingga akhirnya, Minhyun lebih memilih untuk berlari, sedangkan Yesung… jauh dibelakangnya, mengarahkan revolvernya kearah punggung Minhyun, satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan.

Dan terdengarlah, suara letusan senjata api sebanyak tiga kali, dan ketiga-tiganya tepat mengenai punggung Minhyun. Gadis itu ambruk, namun matanya masih terbuka. Sekilas, ia melihat dengan jelas sosok Cho Kyuhyun yang berlari hanya beberapa meter darinya. Mata mereka saling bertemu, namun Kyuhyun nampak acuh.

"Kyu… hyun…" panggil Minhyun dengan sisa tenaganya. Namun pria yang dipanggilnya justru pergi. Pada akhirnya Minhyun harus menelan bulat-bulat kekecewaannya. Kyuhyun berlalu begitu saja.

**xxXxx**

SEMENTARA itu, Donghae merasa bahwa sudah waktunya bagi dirinya untuk pergi. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana kelompok polisi itu bisa menemukannya, bahkan di tempat terpencil seperti itu. Begitu Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan berlari keluar, ia melihat sosok Minri yang juga tengah membuka pintu kamar tempatnya menetap. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap, namun semua itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara letusan senjata api. Hangeng muncul dari dalam lorong, berlari menuju Donghae. Secara spontan, Minri meneriakkan kata yang selama ini dipikirnya tak akan pernah terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Pergilah! Segera pergi dari sini!"

Dan dengan berat hati, Donghae pun pergi. Minri sendiri tak mengerti kenapa. Apakah perasaannya telah mengalahkan kecintaannya pada keadilan? Entahlah. Yang penting Minri hanya menginginkan Donghae selamat.

Di sudut rumah yang lain, Siwon masih memeriksa beberapa kamar. Semuanya kosong. Lalu ia beralih ke salah satu ruangan dengan banyak pintu. Keseluruhan pintu itu mengarah ke ruang tengah, dimana ia bisa melihat semua yang berlalu lalang disana, termasuk Donghae yang tengah berlari menghindari kepungan di sekeliling rumah itu. Begitu melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah berlari itu, Siwon merasakan sesuatu membakar dirinya, hatinya. Maka dengan segera Siwon ikut berlari mengejar Donghae yang telah diburunya selama ini.

Mengetahui dirinya tengah dikejar, Donghae mempercepat laju berlarinya, terlebih setelah Donghae mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengejarnya.

Choi Siwon, mengejarnya penuh hasrat ingin membunuh.

DI bagian rumah yang lain, Cho Kyuhyun menuruni sebuah tangga kayu menuju bagian luar rumah itu. Tawanya tak dapat terbendung lagi begitu ia merasa telah mencapai bagian rumah dimana tidak seorangpun akan mengetahui keberadaannya, termasuk para agen kepolisian bodoh akhirnya sampai di sebuah pagar kecil, penghalang terakhir menuju dunia luar. Dengan perasaan yakin ia membuka pagar itu. Begitu yakinnya sampai tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Kyuhyun pun terdiam. Begitu ia menoleh, sebuah senyum picik terkembang di wajahnya.

"Oh, kau rupanya. Masih hidup?"

Lee Hyungseo mendengus kesal. "Ya. Masih hidup untuk menghabisimu."

"Kau suka granat ciptaanku? Aku merancangnya dua bulan terakhir—"

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Hei, hei, seorang wanita harusnya berbicara dengan lemah lembut. Benar 'kan, Minhyun?"

Hyungseo tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan dilihatnya Kim Minhyun yang sedang mengarahkan pistolnya pada Hyungseo. Terlihat bekas darah di mulutnya yang membuat Hyungseo yakin bahwa Minhyun telah tertembak. Namun gadis itu masih berdiri tegak dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Wanita jaman sekarang memang tidak cepat mati," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kau yang disana." Minhyun akhirnya bicara. Ia menunjuk Hyungseo dengan pistolnya. "Minggir, aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itupun termangu. "Apa maksudmu, Minhyun?"

"Kau dengar aku, 'kan? Minggir!"

Kali ini Hyungseo menurunkan pistolnya, lalu ia menjauh dari Minhyun yang kini mengarahkan pistolnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Semua yang dikatakan Kibum ternyata benar. Kau memang pengkhianat terbusuk yang pernah ada!"

Kyuhyun tercekat, tak dapat menjawab apa-apa.

"Kau ingin menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri, hah?" ucap Minhyun lagi. "Kalau aku harus mati, aku akan membawamu!"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tertawa. "Memang kau mau apa? Setelah aku bisa lolos dari semua ini, aku bisa bergabung dengan organisasi gelap lainnya. Itulah hidupku!"

"Kau—!"

"Tapi karena kalian terlalu banyak tahu," kata Kyuhyun sembari mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari sakunya. "Maaf saja, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian hidup lebih lama."

Minhyun mempererat genggaman pistolnya. "Kau mati lebih dulu."

"Sekedar mengingatkan, kau sudah menembakkan enam pelurumu tadi. Kau yang mati lebih dulu."

Minhyun diam, sejenak kemudian terdengar suara letusan senjata api dari pistolnya. Peluru terakhirnya pun melesat dan tepat mengenai dada kiri Kyuhyun, salah satu bagian paling fatal dari tubuhnya.

"Salah, aku menembakkan lima."

Cho Kyuhyun tak bergerak lagi. Hyungseo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa termangu.

_Semudah itukah?_

"Katakan pada perempuan bernama Minri itu, aku tidak akan membunuh orang lagi."

Hyungseo tak menjawab apa-apa. Ia akhirnya berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Minhyun dengan sisa-sisa nafasnya. Setelah sejenak Hyungseo pergi, ia dapat mendengar suara tubuh Minhyun yang roboh. Tidak heran, ketika Hyungseo melihat tiga bekas tembakan di punggung gadis itu. Semuanya terasa Minhyun pergi secepat itu, dengan setetes air mata menuruni sudut matanya.

**- To Be Continued**


	7. Ch 7: Final Conclusion

KERUMUNAN polisi semakin mengepung rumah tempat persembunyian Donghae. Satu-persatu agen kepolisian masuk, lalu menggeledah isi rumah itu. Changmin dan Eunhyuk menyerah tanpa perlawanan, sementara untuk Sungmin dan Kangin, setelah sedikit terlibat dalam baku tembak, mereka akhirnya menyerah juga.

Hyungseo dan Yesung kembali hanya dengan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lecet, kemudian disusul dengan Hangeng yang kembali dengan beberapa anggota tim forensik. Beberapa dari mereka membawa sejumlah kantung jenazah yang Hyungseo yakini berisi jasad Minhyun dan Kyuhyun. Sementara itu, satu-satunya yang belum kembali hanyalah Siwon. Kedua pihak pun sama-sama cemas. Berulang kali Yesung mencoba menghubungi Siwon lewat _walkie-talkie_, tapi pria itu tak merespon. Tampaknya ia masih terlibat dalam kejar-kejaran sengit dengan Lee Donghae. Itupun kalau Siwon masih hidup. Bagaimana kalau seandainya pimpinan mereka itu sudah tewas tertembak?

Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan hanya menunggu kabar selanjutnya sembari mengerahkan beberapa personel untuk mengejar Siwon dan Donghae.

**xxXxx**

SETELAH berlari cukup jauh dan menguras banyak tenaga, Donghae akhirnya berhenti di salah satu sudut terasing rumah persembunyian milik Changmin. Tempat itu dibatasi oleh sebuah bangunan mirip gudang yang cukup besar. Bangunan itu tampak tua. Satu-satunya yang masih terlihat bagus hanyalah atap kaca yang menaungi bangunan itu. Atap kaca itu tersambung ke bagian bangunan yang lainnya. Terlihat megah, namun juga rapuh. Mungkin jika ada yang terjatuh keatasnya, atap kaca itu akan langsung pecah.

Donghae menyempatkan diri menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia harus berlari lagi. Samar, namun ia dapat mendengar langkah kaki Siwon yang masih mengejarnya. Donghae tak punya pilihan lain selain berlari menuju gudang itu. Dilihatnya sebuah tangga kayu tua berdiri di samping pintu masuk yang terkunci. Lagi-lagi Donghae tak punya pilihan lain, pada akhirnya ia memutuskan menaiki tangga itu.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Gerakan Donghae terhenti. Dalam hati ia mengumpat keras-keras saat mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri jauh di belakangnya, mengarahkan sebuah pistol dengan perasaan penuh dendam.

Donghae pun berbalik tanpa mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Heh… Choi Siwon."

"Lee Donghae."

Hening. Tak terdengar suara yang lain selain hujan yang kembali deras.

"Kau kesini untuk menangkapku atau untuk balas dendam?"

"Kau _membunuh_ Youngna! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae ringan. Sebisa mungkin ia berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Siwon sementara tangannya berusaha merogoh sesuatu didalam saku jaketnya. "Untuk membunuhku kau bahkan membutuhkan izin dari atasanmu. Merepotkan sekali."

"Ingat kata-kataku, aku bisa membunuhmu jika aku mau!"

"Aku ini buronan penting, Choi Siwon." Donghae mengulas senyum tipis. Sedikit lagi ia akan berhasil mengambil benda didalam sakunya. "Kau bisa turun pangkat atau bahkan dipecat kalau mengambil tindakan tanpa perintah."

"Aku tidak peduli." Siwon masih mengarahkan pistolnya pada Donghae, walau dari intonasi suaranya terdengar sedikit keraguan.

Donghae terdiam sejenak. "Sayangnya kau yang mati lebih dulu!"

Dengan kecepatan melebihi orang lain pada umumnya, Donghae melempar sebuah pisau lipat yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyerang dari jarak jauh. Sementara itu Siwon yang tak dapat mengelak hanya bisa melindungi diri dengan lengannya. Maka serta-merta lengan kiri Siwon tertancap pisau itu. Ia meringis kesakitan begitu merasakan rasa sakit mulai menyeruak dari lengannya yang terluka. Darah segar pun mengalir dari lengan kekar Siwon, kemudian tersapu oleh air hujan yang tak henti-hentinya menghujam tubuh mereka. Secepat mungkin Siwon mencabut pisau itu. Kemudian ketika ia mengembalikan pandangannya yang kabur, Siwon dapat merasakan tiba-tiba Donghae menubruknya. Pistol yang dipegang Siwon pun terlepas dan terhempas jauh. Ia tak dapat menemukan pistol itu, terlebih ketika satu demi satu tinju Donghae menghantam wajahnya. Siwon kembali bangkit, namun Donghae menghajarnya lagi. Kali ini sebuah tendangan lutut menghantam perut Siwon, disusul dengan sebuah tinju keras yang melukai ulu hatinya.

Siwon kembali roboh. Dan tak berhenti sampai disitu. Kali ini Donghae melancarkan tendangan-tendangan kerasnya, satu diantaranya terasa jelas mematahkan rusuk bawah Siwon, membuat Siwon memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Air hujan yang menggenang pun berubah memerah ketika darah segar kembali termuntahkan dari mulut Siwon. Setiap kali ia bangkit, Donghae terus menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Hingga akhirnya satu tendangan keras di wajah membuat Siwon hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Kau mau membunuhku? KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" Donghae menendang lagi dada Siwon yang rasanya sudah benar-benar remuk. Tak puas hanya sekali, ia menendangnya lagi dan lagi. "Kalau begitu biar kupertemukan kau dan perempuan itu sekalian!"

Menerjang hujan, Donghae meraih pistol Siwon yang sempat terlempar. Tangannya bersiap-siap didepan pelatuk sembari ia berjalan mendekati Siwon yang tak berdaya.

"Setelah kau, akan kuhabisi juga perempuan bernama Hyungseo itu dan semua anak buahmu!"

Mendengar itu, mata Siwon terbelalak. Ia dapat melihat pisau lipat yang digunakan Donghae tadi tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Dengan spontan tangannya meraih pisau itu, dan sebelum Donghae sempat menarik pelatuk pistolnya, Siwon menyayat pergelangan kaki Donghae dengan sisa tenaganya.

"AAAARRGH! KAU—!"

Secara refleks Donghae menembakkan pistol yang dipegangnya, tapi peluru didalamnya hanya melesat dan bersarang di salah satu dinding.

"MATI KAU!" Kini Siwon yang balas menubruk Donghae hingga membuat pria itu ambruk. Tapi Donghae cepat bangkit dan berlari menuju tangga kayu yang tak sempat dinaikinya tadi. Siwon pun tak mau kalah cepat. Ia mengambil pistolnya, lalu ditembakkannya kearah Donghae. Namun sial, peluru dari pistol itu hanya mengenai lengan kanan Donghae. Donghae pun jatuh tersungkur, namun dengan sekuat tenaga, ia bangkit kembali dan berhasil mendaki tangga kayu itu. Tak ingin diam, Siwon pun mengikuti Donghae mendaki tangga kayu rapuh itu menuju atap kaca.

**xxXxx**

DONGHAE mulai kesulitan bernafas setelah peluru dari pistol Siwon bersarang di lengan kanannya. Adrenalin yang terlalu terpacu membuat Donghae tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri. Tubuhnya pun kembali ambruk. Dengan setengah terduduk, Donghae dapat melihat langsung apa yang ada didalam bangunan beratap kaca itu—sesuatu yang mirip kolam, terisi penuh oleh air bersih, dan Donghae bahkan tak tahu untuk apa itu.

Baru beberapa saat Donghae bisa bernafas lega, ia mendengar lagi suara langkah Siwon yang tertatih-tatih. Hampir seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang tak tersapu air hujan, sementara lengan kirinya sepertinya masih tak dapat digunakan mengingat bagaimana pisau lipat tadi merobek otot lengannya.

Siwon tak bicara apa-apa, ia hanya langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Donghae.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau mengejarku sampai sejauh ini?"

Ekspresi Siwon nampak pilu. "Aku… uhk! Aku polisi…"

"Bodoh! Kalian semua hanya membuang-buang waktu—"

_DOR!_

Siwon menembakkan peluru ketiganya, namun peluru itu hanya mengenai bagian lain dari bahu kanan Donghae yang kaku."Uhk!" Donghae terjatuh, namun ia bertumpu pada lututnya. "Mati saja kalian semua—"

Siwon menarik pelatuknya lagi, kali ini mengenai bahu kiri Donghae. Pria itu pun kembali ambruk, namun entah mendapat kekuatan darimana, ia masih dapat berdiri dengan sedikit tenaganya yang tersisa.

"Minri…!"

Kali ini Siwon menunda tembakannya yang terakhir. Sesaat, ia dapat melihat wajah sedih Donghae yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya. Ia kesakitan, terlebih saat mengucap nama Minri, matanya menunjukkan semua penderitaannya selama ini.

"Kau… kau bisa hidup normal, kenapa… memilih jalan ini?"

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Bukan… urusanmu."

"Lee Donghae, kau tidak akan dihukum mati jika mau bekerjasama dan tidak menentang kami."

"Percuma!" Donghae berjalan lagi. Melihat itu, Siwon merasa tak punya pilihan lain selain harus melepas pelurunya yang terakhir. Maka akhirnya Siwon mengarahkan pistolnya lagi, kali ini lebih fokus ke salah satu titik paling fatal. Dengan sangat berat hati, Siwon pun menarik pelatuk pistolnya hingga terdengar suara letusan senjata api yang cukup keras.

Peluru itupun mengenai Donghae tepat di dada kirinya, jantungnya. Begitu merasa hidupnya akan segera berakhir, Donghae melakukan satu hal yang mungkin tak akan bisa dilakukannya lagi.

"Siwon…" panggilnya dengan mulut penuh darah. "Katakan pada Minri… aku _baik-baik_ saja…"

Perlahan, tubuh Donghae terhempas dengan keras dan menghantam atap kaca. Atap kaca itupun akhirnya pecah, hingga tubuh Donghae terjun dengan bebas menuju kolam didalam bangunan itu. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara gemerisik di dalam kolam. Donghae dapat merasakan dinginnya air yang menangkap tubuhnya, dinginnya air hujan yang menghujam tubuhnya, dan dinginnya seluruh tangan dan kakinya saat ia mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang dapat Donghae rasakan hanyalah saat tubuhnya mulai melayang diantara permukaan dan dasar kolam yang dangkal. Kesadarannya pun mulai memudar, sampai akhirnya Donghae benar-benar merasakan nafas terakhirnya telah habis.

Siwon pun tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia menyaksikan bagaimana Lee Donghae benar-benar bertarung dengan dirinya sendiri. Siwon menatap lurus kebawah dan melihat tubuh Donghae yang seperti melayang.

Lee Donghae terlihat seperti malaikat.

Benar-benar seperti seorang_ malaikat_.

**xxXxx**

SETELAH setengah hari yang panjang, hujan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Matahari kembali bersinar, awan-awan mendung telah menghilang, dan yang tersisa hanyalah embun di setiap dedaunan yang basah karena hujan.

Heo Minri yang telah menanti cukup lama akhirnya melihat sosok Choi Siwon yang baru saja kembali. Tubuhnya yang babak belur dipapah oleh Yesung dan Leeteuk, sementara beberapa rekannya yang lain mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Minri akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjawab semua kecemasannya. Ia langsung menghampiri Siwon, walaupun perasaannya dipenuhi oleh semua pikiran buruk.

"Mana Donghae?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih. Matanya bahkan mulai berair.

Siwon tak mampu menjawab apa-apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggeleng dan berlalu begitu saja. Sebisa mungkin, Siwon berusaha mengabaikan perasaannya yang terasa sangat sakit. Begitu ia berjalan, ia dapat mendengar isak tangis Minri yang terasa menusuk telinganya.

Sementara itu Minri mencoba menahan semua tetes air mata yang menggantung di antara kelopak matanya. Begitu menyakitkan melihat dirinya sendiri dikelilingi oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang membuat hidupnya menjadi serumit ini. Kenapa? Pada akhirnya ia dan Donghae-lah yang terpisahkan.

Kenapa harus ia dan Donghae?

Berapa kalipun Minri bertanya ataupun menangis, tak akan ada yang tahu jawabannya.

Tak akan ada…

**— THE END**


End file.
